


Locum

by syren888



Series: Drabblethon Sept 2020 [4]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Related, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Some Fluff, Touya-centric, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Drabblethon Sept 2020 Story 4Kinomoto Touya has taken the decision that he won't let his little sister become the tool of a dead wizard. So he decides to take the string of fate in his own hands. Literally.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya & Tsukishiro Yukito, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Series: Drabblethon Sept 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Locum

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea that has been lurking inside my mind for more than a month. So I took the chance with the Drabblethon to write it down. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kinomoto Touya watches his father go out to work, lunchbox in hand. He goes back to the kitchen just in time to hear the tell-tale sound of his little sister, Kinomoto Sakura, coming down the stairs.

He smirks and teases her by comparing her to a heavy-footing monster, enjoying the pout that appears on her face. After some more teasing, he informs her that there's a switch in today's duties; she'll be in charge of buying the ingredients for dinner while he cleans their father's library.

Touya ignores her jump of joy and keeps busy preparing some extra things. He tells his sister to hurry or she'll be late for school. Sakura yelps in surprise, running up the stairs to finish getting ready. He only shakes his head at her sister's antics.

With his last dish done, Touya packs the food in different lunchboxes, takes off his apron, and walks towards the stairs. He calls Sakura out, telling her to hurry or he'll leave her behind. The answering whine is music to his ears.

A few minutes later, Touya is riding his bicycle, Sakura holding the back of it with her skates on, on their way to school.

They meet Touya's best friend, Yukishiro Yukito, who's waiting for them with a kind smile on his face, his bicycle on hand. They greet each other; Touya ignores his sister's clumsy greeting and keeps going, feeling at peace when Yukito appears on his side looking fondly at him.

* * *

Later that day, Touya sends Sakura to buy some groceries. When he's sure that she's gone, he goes to his father's library.

He checks the bookshelves, lowering his height to match the reach of his little sister. He discerns a crimson biding with golden edges, "you cunning bastard" Touya murmurs, taking the book out, getting out of the library, and walking to his room.

* * *

Touya sits on his desk chair and put the book on the table.

He observes it for a moment, sighs, and flicks the latch on the cover away. He opens the book silently, takes out the seemingly well-illustrated cards with foreign writings, sets them on one side, and puts a paperweight over them for good measure.

Touya looks at the now empty book for a moment; he shakes his head in exasperation, and knocks on the bottom of the empty space with a knuckle, "Oi, wake up you stuffed animal" he commands firmly.

A strange circle surrounds the book for a moment; golden lines forming the moon, the sun, and other symbols, before a small winged creature comes out of the book. The moment it comes out completely, the circle disappears.

The creature wakes and automatically starts to proclaim his name and title, "I am Kerberos! Guardian of the Clow cards that represents the sun! You've been chosen to...wait, who are you?" the creature asks.

Touya looks at the creature in a deadpan manner; he deliberately takes the cards from under the paperweight and starts to shuffle them expertly, making Kerberos sputter with mortification, "What are you doing!?" Kerberos blurts, "Those are the most powerful magical tools from this world and you are...!"

Kerberos gets a flick of Touya's fingers for the noise. He cries in indignation while covering his forehead.

Touya looks at the cards in his hands; his gaze turns kind for a moment and he starts to pass them from one side to the other to observe the pictures in each one.

When he finishes, he puts them on the desk, this time with one hand acting as the paperweight, "If any of you want to test if I'm worthy, move to the right" he says softly.

The magic circle appears once again and some cards move shyly away from the pile.

Touya smiles, "Very well. Go and plan your tests, and try not to cause unnecessary danger to the people around you" he expresses smoothly. There's a bigger magic circle now, and the cards float around for a moment, a bit hesitant; Touya smiles reassuringly at them and makes a 'go on' movement with his head. The cards disappear through the ceiling.

The ones still under Touya's hand warm-up for a moment, before calming down once again, making the young man chuckle, "Ok, time to write some names down" he murmurs, getting a pen, and starting to write his name under the cards' illustrations.

Kerberos observes all this in a state of complete shock; gaping at the young man before him, 'who the heck is he?' the guardian thinks unbelieving.

Touya finishes writing his name on the cards, feeling a smile appear in his face at the different presences he feels coming from them. He takes a deep breath and glares at the book for a moment.

"Bring it out old man," he says flatly. Kerberos tilts his head to the side in confusion, only to gasp in surprise when a small ball of light comes out of the book. Touya stands from his seat, extends his hand, "Release" and touches it. The moment he does, the magic circle form previous occasions expands on the floor, and the light starts to transform.

It takes the shape of a beautiful cobalt staff with silver and shimmering stripes in the form of a milky way, ending with its upper part having a moonstone surrounded by a pair of wings.

Touya checks the staff; noting that its height reaches his shoulder blades, he nods in approval, "Not bad" he expresses, moving the staff around to check its weight, "not bad at all, old man" he murmurs in satisfaction, "turn back" he commands; the staff shines for a moment, becoming smaller until only a miniature version of it being held with a cord remains.

The young man takes the object and puts it over his head, the miniature staff becoming a necklace that he tugs under his shirt.

He looks at Kerberos, who is still gaping at him, "Keep yourself out of sight from others and don't make a mess of my room, or there'll be consequences" he states with a firm look.

"Rude!" Kerberos exclaims, using his little wings to fly to the bed and lying on one of the pillows, "I'll make you show actual respect young man, you'll see" he promises, falling promptly to sleep after his words.

Touya chuckles at this. He sits once again on the chair, puts the cards inside the book, and latches it again. Letting out a relieved breath, he turns the book around. He caresses the back of it, under the symbol that represents the magic circle seen before, where is empty.

"Soon" he murmurs softly, his eyes turning affectionate, and his lips forming a fond and tender smile on his face.

Touya opens a drawer, puts the book inside, and closes it. The moment he does, the young man hears the front door opening, followed by his sister announcing that she's back from shopping.

He stands up, and sends a wistful look at the drawer, only to shakes his head and walking to the door.

'I will meet you too, it's a promise' he thinks, switching gears, and getting ready to go down to the kitchen to prepare that part of the day's dish.

**The End**


End file.
